


Rainy Anniversary

by me1odies



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me1odies/pseuds/me1odies
Summary: &&. Yeji is absolutely saddened about their anniversary with this quarantine, but Ryujin always has her back.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Rainy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Stay inside and take care of yourself!! It's okay to be sad about special activities being cancelled because of what's going on. Regardless, please take care of yourself. Enjoy this messy piece. <3

It was their fifth year anniversary and Yeji was absolutely destroyed by the fact that they'd have to spend this important day locked in. She had prepared everything and had gone all out. She had called a five star restaurant for a reservation, she had looked through hotels and even bought a beautiful gown. But she wasn’t dumb and she wasn’t going to be selfish at all. She knew that this lockdown was for their health and it was important for everybody to practice social distancing. But deep inside her heart, it still sucked that she couldn’t show off her world in a beautiful exclusive restaurant and drink champagne bubbles until she dropped face first onto their hotel bed. 

Ryujin on the other hand, didn’t mind the state that they were in. Of course, she wasn’t a fan of living and witnessing a pandemic before her eyes. But she was safe and her girl was safe too. She didn’t mind spending time with her soon-to-be wife in bed, playing on their matching switches and going on dates on their islands on animal crossing. But she knew that Yeji was utterly devastated and she knew that she had to take matters in her own hands. 

Yeji and Ryujin met during their trainee days. Ryujin was flirty and Yeji was absolutely floored. Almost instantly, she was impressed by the other and Ryujin won their phone number. They would practice together every single day and eventually led into a secret relationship. A relationship that kept flourishing through their rookie days and when they were in the eyes of everybody. 

Once the years passed by and ITZY was a rooted name in the industry, the five girls slowly branched out into their own apartments and slowly embraced their relationship in subtle ways. They had moved in together and wore matching rings. Nobody except a few friends had noticed the rings, but only their best friends realized they were engagement rings. 

It was a rainy day and it seemed to match Yeji’s mood. She, obviously upset by the recent events, had decided to take a nap in the middle of the afternoon and that’s when Ryujin decided that it was time for action. Ryujin wanted to say she had a sixth feeling because she had a feeling something like this would happen. She, a few weeks back, had bought candles and too many decorations. 

And for once, they were useful. 

Yeji wakes up during the sunset and instead of a comfortable Ryujin resting by her side, laid the gown that she had bought for today with a note resting by the side. 

“Pretend that I didn’t see the dress. Dress up and meet me in the living room. Take your time getting dressed --- Ryujin!” 

Yeji’s half asleep so it takes a second to realize what’s going on. Once her brain starts turning on, she giggles at two facts. At the fact that Ryujin signed it, while being the only person she lives with. And the fact that Ryujin had a surprise for her. She instantly scatters to the bathroom, not even grabbing her towel and she’s in cloud nine. The rain’s still heavy but her heart can’t help the flutter. 

It doesn’t take more than forty-five minutes for her to get ready. She’s scattering with her makeup, pulling the golden dress on her body and she even curls her hair for this occasion. Lia helps her choose her heels through texts and before she knows it, she’s opening the door of their bedroom. The entire hallway is dark and she’s a little confused as she makes her way to the living room. 

Did the rain knock their power off?

When she’s about to flip a light switch in the hallway, she catches how there’s candles everywhere in the living room and their television is playing one of their favorite movies. Ryujin looks absolutely nervous, sitting at the table and she’s wearing a dress herself. She stands when she sees Yeji and she’s absolutely in awe. 

“Holy shit --- wow.” Ryujin says and Yeji can’t help the blush that adorns her face. 

Ryujin wasn’t good with words. She’d be affectionate in bringing her meals from work and nudging her to listen to this new song. Yeji on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Yeji loved skinshipped and she absolutely loved showering Ryujin in kisses before bed. Even if Ryujin complained and whined about being shy. 

“Wow yourself. You look stunning. I’ve always thought that blue looks lovely on you.” Yeji compliments and Ryujin is scratching the back of her head, always embarrassed. “And you’re playing our movie. You really outdid yourself.” 

“Shut up, Yeji.”

She laughs, sitting where she’s assigned and she’s staring at the screen. Howl’s Moving Castle. 

“I can’t believe you remember the first movie we watched together.” 

“I never forgot.” Ryujin says, smiling and that makes Yeji smile. 

They’re now sitting on the table and Yeji can’t stop looking around. There’s balloons everywhere and even though they say happy birthday, she absolutely loves her eventual wife. She finally takes notice of their dinner and she only giggles. 

“I can’t cook for the hell of it... so I hope that this recompenses.” Ryujin says and there’s takeout on the table. This is probably better than anything Yeji could’ve come up with. 

“Everything you did is perfect. You did so good, Ryujin. I’m so happy.” She says, reaching out for her and she’s brushing her knuckles gently. “There’s even balloons. You did better than I could’ve probably done.” 

Ryujin laughs, still blushing. “They say happy birthday but let’s ignore that.”

“I think that’s my favorite part.” She says, with a laugh. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know… but I saw how sad you were and I couldn’t help but do something about it. And I know that you don’t have the attention span to play animal crossing for hours.”

Yeji laughs, shaking her head. “I really don’t.”

They slowly dig into the food and they’re enjoying the movie that plays in the background. They’re enjoying dinner and there’s nothing but serenity in the bottom of their hearts. They had been engaged for a few years now, simply waiting for the perfect time to get married. 

“You kissed me for the first time during this movie.” Ryujin says, watching how Sophie eventually gets cursed. Yeji smiles, but doesn’t take a look over at her. 

“And you started yelling that you were shy.”

It’s a fond memory that has both of them giggling. They keep eating, enjoying the movie and soon, they’re done. The movie is finally done and they’re done with dinner. Yeji, absolutely stuffed, leans down to take her heels off. Only to be stopped by her lover. 

“Not before our first dance.” 

“A.. dance?” She asks, absolutely taken aback and Ryujin nods. She reaches for her phone and she’s playing a very cheesy song. It’s probably one that Chaeryoung recommended. It’s in english and Ryujin takes the first step. She stands from the table and she reaches for her hand. 

“May I have this dance?”

She nods, slowly taken in Ryujin’s arms and they’re swaying slowly. Falling for Shin Ryujin was easy. She was a fireball and a baby, all at once. She had horrible jokes and she was sensitive at times. She had this cold front and pretended to hate skinship, but Yeji knew that she craved that the most. At night, she’d lay on Yeji’s chest and everything would be alright. 

“Do you think they’re doing online weddings?” Ryujin asks, snapping her out of her thoughts and Yeji shakes her head with a smile. 

“No. I don’t think so.” 

“Damn. I was here waiting to marry the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen tonight.” 

“Okay, I know Sophie is right there — But.”

Ryujin nudges her and Yeji laughs.

The song seems to be in a loop, but neither of them mind. They’re holding each other with so much love and tenderness. Yeji wouldn’t choose anybody but her. 

“You’re my everything, Hwang Yeji.” --- “I’ve always dreamed about marrying a princess and I laughed at how silly I was. But now, at the age of twenty-five, I know that you’re my princess.”

Yeji can’t help the budding tears in her eyes and she sniffles. 

“I love you, Ryujin.” 

“And I love you, dummy.” 

Yeji laughs through her tears and simply holds onto the other. 

“You’re my soulmate, Ryujin.”


End file.
